Cuphead Vs Bendy
AGOODPERSON75= Cuphead vs Bendy AGOODPERSON.png|AGOODPERSON75 Cuphead vs Bendy OMM.jpg|Oofman789 Cuphead vs Bendy.png|Oofman789 Indie Fright Fight.jpg|Luigi the Thunder Master Omm s2e3 cuphead vs bendy by chris thunder kun dcuubuj-250t.jpg|DeviantArt Description Studio MDHR VS Joey Drew Studios! When our hero from Inkwell Isle enters in Ink Machine, the Ink Demon appears in front of him! Cuphead thinks he's a good guy, but...it appears that he's wrong. Will Cuphead Knock Out the Lord of the Ink Machine? Or will Bendy give Cuphead his last fight? Intro 60 SECONDS ''' '''TWO FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Select Your Charatcer P1 Chooses Cuphead P2 Chooses Bendy Pre-Fight Destination: Joey Drew Studios Cuphead walks into the studio, scared with wobbly knees. He wonders around and sees a large painting of a demon named Bendy. Cuphead looks at it as the demon jumps out of the paper and punches him. Cuphead vs Bendy FIGHT!.png THIS IS GONNA BE A CLASSIC! FIGHT! Melee Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Who do you want to win? Cuphead Bendy |-| Oofman789= Two cartoony indie charatcers battle it out. Can Cuphead beat another demon or this be his last life. Omm s2e3 cuphead vs bendy by chris thunder kun dcuubuj-250t.jpg|DeviantArt Cuphead vs Bendy by GM721.png Cuphead vs Bendy OMM.jpg|Oofman V1 Cuphead vs Bendy.png|Oofman V2 Intro Choose your character MELEE Results Next Time |-| Luigi The Thunder Master= Two New Cartoon Stars Based On The Past But Only 1 Can Win! (Cough Knuckles vs Yoshi Cough) But Who Will Run Dry? Pre Fight "A Collaboration Between Joey Drew Studios and StudioMDHR" Cuphead Walks Up To Studio "Bendy In: Scrap In the Studio" Cuphead Walks Through The Studio until "Hey Fella!" Cuphead Turns Around To Be Met By Bendy Holding His Hand Out Cuphead Remembers the Devil... Cuphead Shoots at Bendy FIGHT! 60 Bendy Hides Behind The Ink Machine And Pokes Cuphead From Behind Bendy Emerges From Ink Bendy Then Punches Cuphead Sending Him Into the Wall Cuphead Shoots Chaser Shots Followed By a Charge Shot Bendy Gets Back up And Kicks Cuphead So Hard A Crack Can Be Seen Cuphead Then Uses Super 1: A GIANT LASER! Bendy Falls Back And Is Hit Multiple Times Dealing Massive Damage Bendy Has A Wicked Smile 30 Bendy Turns Into A Massive Beast Only Called Beast Bendy Beast Bendy Charges Cuphead Predicts The Incoming Charge and Uses His Invincibility Super They Collide With No Damage Cuphead Shoots Bendy A Lot Hurting Bendy Really Bad Cuphead Uses The Lobber But Bendy Dodges The Super Goes Away 10 Bendy Charges at Cuphead Full Of Anger and Hatred 5''' Bendy Grabs Cuphead '''3 Cuphead Tries To Attack But Fails 1''' Bendy Crushes Cuphead's Cup '''0 Bendy Turns Back To Normal And Bows To The Camera As The Curtains Go Down Conclusion The Winner Is... Bendy! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a DBX Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Oofman789 Category:Luigi The Thunder Master